


After Sea spell

by I_need_a_zeezee



Series: Waterfire saga [1]
Category: Waterfire Saga-Jennifer Donnelly
Genre: #I tried, F/M, Hope you like that second ship..., I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jennifer Donnelly, LOTS OF BLOW YOUR MIND STUFF...or just really bad plot, Might take some time for a new chapter to come, Such a good series can't believe there isn't anymore fanfics for it...., Waterfire Saga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_a_zeezee/pseuds/I_need_a_zeezee
Summary: After Sea spell what will become of Lucia. What I think should happen after. Seriously how is there no more Waterfire Saga fanfics. Rated it Teen because I don't feel (protective genes kick in) that kids who aren't teens should read about kissing and such.





	1. Muffled fear

NOTE: I don't own Waterfire Saga :( Credit to Jennifer Donnelly for Waterfire saga but the plot is mine.....mwhahahahaha

Serafina screams were muffled by the cloth that was on her mouth. She was tied to a chair with no idea who or what took her away from her home. Serafina tried rip the ropes but she was too weak as they had drugged her. Serafina could only barely see that she was in a small room that had a mermaid swimming around smiling happily. Serafina squinted her eyes to see that it wasn’t just any mermaid.  
“You?” asked Serafina with a hoarse voice. The mermaid glanced at Serafina. Serafina stared back at her with hatred in her eyes. “Where have you been you coward? Hiding away from Miromara. You should have died along with-” Serafina was cut off by the mermaid who was laughing.  
“You’ll never understand. I had to change who I was. Again. I had to start all over again because of your stupid Black Fin resistance. I found something that will practically make me win. I had to change everything. And it will soon be worth it. Don’t worry about your precious kingdom. I’ll take care of it. And Mahdi? He’ll meet you here too. And this time none of your friends can stop them.” The mermaid hurried out of the room.  
The mermaid smiled to herself. This time her plan was unstoppable. This time her love wouldn't betray her. She would become Regina di Miromara.  
******************************************************************************************  
Before:

Serafina woke up to the beautiful sunlight dawning on her bed. Mahdi was sleeping next to her softly snoring. Serafina rolled her eyes and shook Mahdi. Mahdi’s eyes opened quickly with confusion as Mahdi got up quickly. Serafina giggled at the funny face Mahdi made and got out of bed stretching.  
“Oh god…..Sera it’s just you. You had me there.” said Mahdi. Serafina just gave Mahdi a small smile and kissed him on the cheek. “Today’s going to be a long day. We have to discuss battle strategies and look into the suspicious activity going on in Matali. We also need to to talk to Astrid about trading with Odalina.” Explained Serafina as she combed her long red hair. She put on some light makeup and tied up her hair into a loose bun. Mahdi got up and combined his hair, cringing when he saw his horrible bed hair. Serafina just hummed a tune under her breath as she chose a dress to wear. Mahdi wore a formal Matali blazer with a dark blue shirt underneath. Serafina held up two dresses, one was turquoise dress that had golden flakes on it and another was a loose dark red dress that had a intricate back. “Which one?” asked Serafina to Mahdi. Mahdi pointed to the turquoise dress.  
Suddenly a small knock came from the door. “Who is it?” Asked Serafina. A small voice answered. “It’s your breakfast Regina.” answered the person. Serafina looked through the peephole to see it was a maid. Serafina opened the door and the maid came in setting the trays on the table in the room. The maid quickly left, rushing out of the door. Serafina looked back at Mahdi. “You want to get ready here and I’ll go into the other bathroom?” Asked Serafina. Mahdi nodded as he took his clothes and went into the bathroom. Serafina took her clothes and swam to the other bathroom down the hall.  
Serafina was done twenty minutes later to find Mahdi sitting down in the chair at the table eating breakfast. Serafina sat down and started munching away. When they were down they both went to the bathroom to brush and quickly came down to the main hall in the castle. They entered the huge room where they saw Desiderio. Next to him was Yazeed. They both seemed to be in a heated discussion about something. Serafina had to pretend cough to get their attention.  
“Oh, oops. Sorry Sera. Didn’t notice you and Mahdi were already here.” said Yazeed apologetically. “So what suspicious activity is going on in Matali?” questioned Mahdi. Yazeed and Desiderio both gave each other a look. “Sera, Mahdi…...we think it may be Lucia.” said Desderio. Serafina cringed. She was worried this would happen. “I-I it-it.” stuttered Serafina. Mahdi took her hand and squeezed it. “How do you know?” asked Mahdi. Desiderio looked down. “She has started a rebellion and has been spreading word all around. We’ve been trying to stop it. But you know Lucia.” Serafina nodded as she squeezed Mahdi’s hand.  
“Are you good?” whispered Mahdi to Serafina. Serafina nodded slowly. “Yazeed….how do we…” asked Serafina quietly. Yazeed read Serafina’s thoughts and gave her a grim smile. “Sera, we’ll have to finish her as we finished Vallerio.” Serafina nodded again. “Well then. We better start training our troops huh.” said Serafina half-heartedly. Everyone gave a grim smile. Serafina and Mahdi swam out of the room. “Mahdi...will everything be okay?” asked Serafina. Mahdi looked at her with a smile. “I honestly don’t know Sera. But if it means I have to pretend again for every minute of my life, I know I’ll be doing it for you. I promise I will do everything to keep you safe.” Answered Mahdi. Serafina smiled at him. “Why so dramatic Mahdi?” giggled Serafina. Though Serafina said this she knew how much Mahdi had meant that. Life was getting so much harder.  
Astrid swam into the castle quickly. She didn’t realize that she was swimming so quick that she was going to collide with a merman who was swimming by. Then boom Astrid collided with the merman, while the merman catched her by the waist. Astrid quickly got up and straightened out her clothes.  
“Astrid!” exclaimed the merman. Astrid looked up to see the merman was none other than Desiderio. Astrid’s cheeks tinted a shade of pink that was barely noticeable. “Sorry Desiderio…” mumbled Astrid. Desiderio smiled. “You can call me Des. So how’s Odalina going?” Seriously?!? Thought Desiderio. ‘How’s Odalina going?’ What kind of a question is that?!? Astrid smiled. “It’s honestly not so good. The average percent of people don’t trust me, or don’t like me. Plus the economy’s is like silt. That’s why I was going to go and talk to Serafina and Mahdi about trading with Odalina and peace between the two places, so that’s...what’s up.” Astrid groaned quietly. What’s up? WHAT’S UP???? Who says that after saying silt about economy?!?!? God, what is wrong with me? Thought Astrid. Desiderio laughed awkwardly.  
“Oh, sounds like a lot..”  
“Yeah…”  
“Yeah, I think you need to go to your meeting with Sera and Mahdi, is it urgent?”  
“Uh...well….not that urgent...but yeah, I should-I should go.”  
Astrid quickly rushed away from Desiderio suddenly noticing how close their faces were. Astrid smiled to herself. She didn’t realize it but Desiderio was still staring at her as she swam away.  
“Hey?” said Yazeed who swam up to Desiderio, startling him. “What!?!” asked Desiderio. Yazeed had a silt eating grin. “You guys like each other so much it’s sickening. I’m so happy I’m the only one without the disgusting plague called ‘love’.” Yazeed glanced at Desiderio’s lovesick face and swam away.  
When Yazeed finally swam up to his guest room he saw a mysterious dark figure swim out quickly. Yazeed quietly swam to the figure pulling out the small dagger that he had finally remembered to put in his pocket. Yazeed quickly put his hand on the mysterious figure’s neck pushing them against the wall.  
“Who are you and what do you want?” asked Yazeed. It was a mermaid with dark black almost blue hair. She had azure eyes that sparkled with guilt. She was wearing a dark purple dress that was stained with red. The mermaid’s eyes grew wide. “Oh god. It-It-It’s y-you. I-I I’m s-so sorry.” The mermaid closed her eyes and murmured a few words under her breath. “I will right my wrongs Yazeed, I swear I will.” The mermaid pressed her lips against Yazeed’s. “Who are you?” asked Yazeed a bit more confused and softly this time. The mermaid pushed Yazeed to the other wall dashing away. “God...god...god, god, god, god, god. I shouldn’t have done that. I can’t believe I…” Yazeed stared at the girl suspiciously.  
“You just ran out of my room, kissed me, suddenly pushed me away and then start talking about something else…...what the heck is going on?!?!?” questioned Yazeed. The girl smiled at him. “Yazeed….I’m Lucia.” Yazeed’s eyes filled with fear. “No! No, no no no! I’m not here to hurt you. I’m from the future and I’m here to help you stop me from overruling the law. Oh and by the way I have all the right to kiss you. I am your girlfriend in the future.” Lucia swam towards Yazeed's room. Yazeed just stood there in shock not knowing what she just said. “G-Girl-Girlfriend?” said Yazeed more like a statement than a question. Lucia nodded then giggled seeing Yazeed’s face.


	2. It is perfect?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short I had a lot going on....

Lucia glanced around the hallway looking for other people. No one else but her and Yazeed. “Yazeed can I spend my time in your room to sleep?” asked Lucia. Yazeed’s cheeks turned bright pink. Lucia instantly realized what she just said. “Wait no! I meant can I sleep in that room over there,” Lucia gestured towards Yazeed’s room. “On a mattress that will be separated from yours and not anything like that.” said Lucia awkwardly. Yazeed glanced at her and nodded his cheeks still pink.  
“Yeah, sure...let me ask the maids for another mattress.”  
“Mmmmhmmm.”  
Yazeed swam down the hall to get another mattress. Lucia awkwardly swam around the hallway. Maybe I should go in his room just in case, thought Lucia. Lucia swam in seeing a mess almost everywhere. Lucia quickly started to pick stuff up and organize the place. Sheesh is he a pig? What is this? Old food? Ewww……. Lucia started to get a bit tired but didn’t stop. If I’m sleeping here it better be neat and clean, and not smell like stinky clothes. Thought Lucia. Finally, when the room was acceptable, Lucia fell onto Yazeed’s bed with a loud thud, really tired after the long day. Time traveling makes you tired! Suddenly Yazeed burst into the room making Lucia jump.  
“You scared me!” exclaimed Lucia. Yazeed laughed really hard at her. “Are you laughing to my face? Don’t you dare make me…..” Yazeed coughed upon laughing so hard. “I’m just-pfft-can’t-pff cough-get your expression-cough pfft-out of my-cough cough- head!” Yazeed looked up at Lucia only to laugh even harder. Lucia huffed. “Well, did you at least ask the maids for a new mattress?” Yazeed coughed hard, finally stopping his laughing. “Yes I did. Thankfully they didn’t even ask me why I needed a mattress.” Said Yazeed proudly. Lucia nodded. “Ok then, I’m going to songspell myself so I look like someone else, and I’ll buy some clothes and food. Thanks for the help Yazeed.” Lucia left by swimming out the the door. Suddenly Lucia appeared out of nowhere in Yazeed’s room. “Oh!” yelled Yazeed surprised. Lucia giggled. “Now I know why you kept laughing. Seeing a face so scared like that is just so funny! I forgot to tell you that I can time travel didn’t I...” Yazeed’s face turned a light crimson color as he got a bit furious, and a bit embarrassed.  
Lucia was holding a cloth bag that had clothes and miromaran food. “Ok…..” said Yazeed. “You want to change first or should I? ‘Cause the maid will come up and bring dinner-” “Why aren’t you going to eat with everyone else?” interrupted Lucia. Yazeed looked at her. “Safety precautions. Everyone has to eat in their room.” mumbled Yazeed. Lucia nodded.  
************************************************************************************  
Serafina and Mahdi swam to the conference room that was surrounded with guards. She knocked the door five times, then knocked it two times. Apparently news of Lucia caused them to have security everywhere Serafina went. The door opened slowly with Astrid’s face peeking through. “Good Sera it’s you.” said Astrid. Astrid opened the door letting the red-headed mermaid and matalian merman in. Astrid closed the door quickly and looked at both Serafina and Mahdi. “So…..” said Astrid. “Astrid we know Odalina is having a bit of an economic struggle so, I think that trading with you will only help if we trade supplies your people regularly sell. So what kind of supplies do you need?” asked Serafina. Astrid thought for a minute. “Well, warm fabric would be great since there has been a shortage of it. I was also hoping we could have a treaty between Odalina and Miromara. You know. To keep things peaceful between our people.” Serafina nodded slowly. It should work out.  
Astrid smiled quickly at them. Serafina and Mahdi returned her smile and looked at each other. “Good then I’ll make sure to announce all people about this then, I guess we’re done them?” said Serafina looking at Mahdi and Astrid.


End file.
